


The Question is, Will You Fall for Me as Well?

by ArmyofMew



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adviser Jack, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Demigods, Guard Michael, M/M, Priest Gavin, Prince Ryan, Servant Geoff, Servant Ray, When Even is This, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyofMew/pseuds/ArmyofMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is the sole hair to the throne, and although he isn't one for following tradition it seems the fates have a plan for him after all. The only question is, did the fates weave the same destiny for him as well? Only time will tell, and all they can do is pray that everything works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question is, Will You Fall for Me as Well?

Two men were walking down the corridor leading to the bedrooms. "I know this is supposed to be a big milestone in my life" One of them said looking increasingly annoyed at his situation. The other sighed as if he had heard this plenty of times before, "But you still stand against the whole slavery business. I understand but it's tradition my lord. And if you want the people to support you when your time comes to rule you should try and keep them happy." He smiled dryly at the young prince. "I suppose you are right, as usual. But how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Ryan. I've been friends with you or years. It feels wrong to have you call me by any title." The younger man, Ryan, smiled at his lifelong friend. He was a servant of his father's and had always gotten along well with the young prince. Though it was not always an easy task he wanted his friend to be seen as a strong leader and an excellent heir to the throne. Today of all day's was an excellent way to show his loyalty to the kingdom and the crown he would one day take.

It had long since been tradition that when a young man of title came of age a, typically younger, child from the village was given the opportunity to become their personal assistant. Though it was far from a life of slavery the child was dedicated to their lord or lady for life. They were often taught their duties by an older servant or at least a more experienced one. It had already been decided that Geoff would be given the honor of training the new arrival. Prince Ryan was not in favor of the tradition, he felt that it was wrong to take away their whole future. He felt they could do so much more with their lives rather than scurry around the feet of royalty. None the less here he was walking towards his bedroom to let Geoff do his job, forcing him to get dressed for an event he didn't want to attend. 

Meanwhile in the capitol city outside many of the city's youth were preparing to be presented before their prince. It was considered a honor to be selected as each child had to be approved by the father of the child coming of age. In this case it meant being approved by the king himself. In a house on the outskirts of the city and closer to the castle a young man was getting dressed for his presentation. He was shaking and was struggling getting his shirt buttoned properly. For him to be selected from the thousands of kids his age in this city was crazy. It didn't matter if his father personally knew the king. That didn't matter, what mattered was that he was going to get to meet the prince, it was no secret that he was a handsome young man. He sighed thinking about the stories that circled around the market and among the kids his age. He was sure he wasn't going to be selected but the honor of meeting the future king was just amazing. He was finally getting shit shirt buttoned correctly and checking his reflection one last time when the knock came. "Ray are you ready? It's time to go son." His father called through the thin wooden door. "Yeah, I'm coming" He said turning away from the reflection for the last time. 

The exited the house onto the street, following the crowd up towards the castle. His feet felt heavy as they marched along like cattle. His heart was thudding loudly in his chest, beating in time to the sound of the hundreds of feet along the stone path. He tried to reassure himself as they moved, maybe he had a chance. Not everyone in the procession was here to be judged, many of them were family of those selected. As for him, all Ray had was his father. His mother had fallen ill when he was very young and he could only see a life working in his father's shop ahead of him. He wanted more, not grand adventures or to be royalty. Ray knew that there was no way he could handle that. All he wanted was to be more than a simple shop owner. He wanted people to know who he was, he wanted to be different even if by a tiny margin. That's why even being considered for such an honorable position was enough to make his heart soar. Or perhaps it was the opportunity to work for the man he had secretly harbored affection for, ever since he was young. His bright blue eyes, so full of understanding and compassion. He could see them so clearly even if he had only been a child at the time. He still remembered. Ray would always remember that day. 

He had met his prince once before, at his Mother's funeral. The King and his young son had made an appearance as Ray's father , Ray Senior, and Mother had known the royal family quite well. Ray had been standing by himself in the corner, tired of the empty condolences. It was polite to grieve with the family but their words were hollow. A reflex to seeing a family broken, nothing more, none of them understood. He had been lost in his bitter thoughts and hadn't noticed the other young man approach to join him in the shadows. "I hate fake sympathy." Came the sigh from his right. "They tell you they can't imagine what it's like to lose your mother at such a young age. And, they're right. They can't." He had continued. Ray finally looked over at him, dark eyes watering, he blinked away the tears and the world became clear once more. A light haired young man was watching him, bright eyes full of pain and understanding. "Your mother was a good woman and I am truly sorry for your loss." He had said. Ray wanted to dismiss him as another liar, his words were hollow. Then he remembered, the Queen's passing only a year prior. He spoke and his voice sounded broken, like he hadn't spoken in a long time. "I'm sorry for yours as well, my lord" He had said quietly, hardly above a whisper. The Prince had smiled and opened his mouth to speak only to be called away by his father. 

Ray was shaken from his memory by his father putting an arm out to halt his progress. The procession had reached the front entrance to the castle. Nervous muttering was spreading through the crowd like wild fire as they waited. It felt as if time was at a standstill, as if the fates would deny him one more look at the man who had understood. The man who had made the pain a little easier to carry. As he began to worry about the potential of a mistake or some dire emergency the heavy oaken door swung open relieving the massive entry hall of the home to the royal family. The crowd was ushered inside and children were being separated from their families. With a jolt Ray realized that he wasn't going to have his father with him in the selection. It was going to be him in a room full of people who were practically strangers. Ray was called to join the others and his father smiled at him warmly. "No matter what son, I'm proud of you this much alone should be considered a blessing on our family." He clasped his shoulders once more and Ray was sent to the others. They were lined up and sent into the throne room to kneel before their King.

Ray was placed in the third row, right in the center of the group. He kept his head bowed until they were told to rise. He felt so small in the crowd, at least fifty children had been selected for the opportunity of a lifetime. He was having a hard time standing still, his fingers drumming nervously on his things. Beside the throne stood two young adults, one with short dark brown hair and a serious expression on his face. The other next to him had a lighter shade of brown hair, it was a little longer and he looked like he would pay somebody to end his suffering right then and there. There was no mistaking the second man, Prince Ryan looked quite a bit like his father when they were side by side. Once everyone had assembled in the room the King rose from his throne. 

"As all of you are surely aware my son, The Prince, is coming of age tomorrow morning and as tradition states he is to select one of you gathered here today as his personal servant and adviser." He smiled kindly around the room, making eye contact with each and every one of them. "This decision is entirely up to him and therefore I shall leave you alone with him to decide." He nodded to his son and Ryan returned the gesture, then asked a silent question with his eyes. His father smiled at the dark haired man and nodded once more, telling the two of them something that couldn't be heard in the assembled crowd. Ryan took a shaky breath and descended into the crowed assembled here, just for him. Ray could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he made his way through the crowd, getting closer and closer to where he stood.

Ryan was hardly excited to be up at the crack of dawn, working his way through the massive gathering of assembled teenagers, trying to find his adviser, assistant and friend that would serve him for life. He was at least relived that Geoff had encouraged him to dress plainly, the idea of dressing formally to attend his selection assembly would have driven him mad. As he walked among the rows it was obvious that many of those assembled simply wanted to be near him, to increase their family's political status. He had no interest in a person like that, many of the young noble's in the valley might find that enticing, Ryan though it was pathetic. A person's worth was not measured by their status but by their own personal accomplishments. He was making his way through the second row when a boy a row away caught his attention. His dark brown eyes and uneasy stance seemed so familiar and gave him a sense of strength. He cut through the line to stand before him. The boy swallowed audibly as Ryan looked him over, a smile pulling at his features. "I thought you seemed familiar" He said quietly, looking over the boy's face, he smiled. "You certainly have grown in nine years." He added, beaming at the young man before him. 

"Your name is Ray, correct" He asked. Fairly confident that he remembered this young man from his childhood. The boy nodded and his smile widened further than he intended. "I cannot believe that this is how I'm going to meet you again." In spite of himself he laughed. It brought him great joy to know that that sad little boy he had seen at the funeral had grown into a young man worthy of his father's approval. "Tell me Ray. You are here because you wish to serve at the side of your prince, correct?" He asked, resuming his formal tone and his composure. "Yes, my lord" Ray said, his voice shook but he didn't waver. His dark brown eyes locked on his own. "Clearly, as you have applied to be here today and stand before your future king. Tell me do you think that you are worthy of that honor?" He asked, Ryan knew what people were expecting to hear and that was exactly the answer he wasn't hoping to be given. "No my lord. Not many men are worthy of this. I would like to try and become one of those men my lord. If you would allow me to." He said, looking like he wanted to kick himself. It was a bold and honest statement. He hadn't said it to please Ryan or his father. He had said it because it was what he wanted.

The Young prince grinned. "Well then I believe I have made my decision." He said clasping the younger man's shoulders. "Congratulations and welcome, this castle will serve as your home for the rest of your days." Ray looked as if another man was going to appear directly behind him and join Ryan at his side. "Geoff, alert my father to my decision." he called up to the man still standing beside the empty throne. He nodded and let Ryan alone in the room with Ray and all of the other potentials that hadn't made the cut. This is where both of their lives would change forever, here in the crowded throne room of his father.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be interesting because honestly I have no idea when in history this takes place but hey. Greek mythology, mixed with a King AU, mixed with the Achievement Hunters should be fun right?


End file.
